


Hula Hoop

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Childish Glee, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korben gets Leeloo a fun gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hula Hoop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Hula Hoop."

"Ruby sends his love!" Korben declared as the door closed. Though Leeloo had moved into his small apartment, they were at Vito's for the holidays, since he had so much more space. Now Korben joined the others in the kitchen, carrying a large fruit basket. A selection of what appeared to be pineapple had been carved into a bust of Ruby himself and it dominated the center of the gift.

"Ah, how like him," Vito said, slipping his glasses on for a better look at the bust. Though a few months had passed since the fateful concert/mission/near-apocalypse, Ruby had kept vaguely in touch, sending Korben a thank you note for appearing on his show a week later, and mentioning them once or twice on his show. To Korben's disgust, Leeloo and Vito had become large fans of Ruby, and listened to the show religiously. Korben just went out for a smoke.

However, at the others' insistence, an invitation to their Christmas party had been dutifully sent to the station, and Korben had received the fruit basket from a gemstone-encrusted minion with more than a little relief.

"I think we'll save this for desert," Vito decided, waving Korben towards the counter.

"Presents?" Leeloo asked. It had been established earlier that Christmas presents would come between dinner and desert, and she had been acting like a child - bright-eyed with anticipation - ever since.

Korben grinned. "Alright, presents now," he caved.

Ever since Leeloo had confessed her fears, and Korben his love, he had made it is mission to show her all the best sides of humanity. She had had a rough arrival of it, so he had a lot of ground to cover, but thankfully Munro had very generously afforded them state security passes, allowing them to travel wherever Korben and Leeloo wanted.

Now, after a whirlwind tour of the best holiday events on Earth, they were back at Vito's modest apartment, settled back in the living room with full bellies, celebrating a private family dinner. And presents.

"Okay, this first one is from Korben, for Leeloo!" Vito said, handing over a large package that barely fit beneath his small plastic tree. It had taken Korben a long time to find it, and a longer time to wrap it in a way that didn't make the contents obvious, but he was sure it would be worth it once Leeloo opened the gift.

Leeloo ripped the golden paper off, grinning widely. When the large rainbow hoop was revealed, she looked around curiously. "What is?" she asked.

"You mean you didn't encounter this when you were reading up on humanity?" Korben teased. Her education had been quite compressed and spotty, and he had been filling in the holes for months; she knew not to take him seriously.

"Hoop?" She asked.

"Hula Hoop!" Vito clarified. "I ha- haven't used one myself in years - I've got a bad hip, you know - but I- I'm sure David here c-could demonstrate."

"Don't bother, Father," Korben said, standing. He also hadn't really used a hula hoop in years, but he had tested Leeloo's once while wrapping it, to make sure that he wouldn't make a fool of himself at exactly this moment. Gently taking it from her, he slipped it over his head as he walked to the clear area by the door. He managed to keep the hoop alive for three full rotations before it slipped down to his knees and then clattered to the floor. "Hula hoop!" he declared proudly.

Giggling, Leeloo bounced to her feet and ran over to him. Korben stepped out of the hoop quickly, and then even more quickly vacated the area, retreating to his spot on the couch. Grinning widely, Leeloo gyrated and spun, and in a few minutes she was laughing breathlessly and hula-ing like a pro.

"Ha ha! Fun! Hula hoop!" she declared, clapping her hands as she laughed and bounced.

"I think the rest of the gifts are going to have to wait," Korben whispered to Vito.

"For an excellent reason, My Son," Vito replied in the same undertone.

Cheerfully, the three men watched as Leeloo enjoyed her present. Reflecting on it, Korben knew that despite its flaws, this world had been worth saving, if only so that she could experience this moment.


End file.
